The Truth
by All-knowing Alien
Summary: What Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin actually argued over.


An idea that came to me quite suddenly. Lol.

OoOoOoOoOo

_Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't sue, yeah?_

_Warning: Slash._

_Summary: What Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor **actually** fought about._

OoOoOoOoOo

"No! Go away!"

Godric Gryffindor sighed and continued to pound on the locked door. He knew he could just use magic to open it, but that would be rude. So instead he said, "You're not going to shut me out forever, you know."

"I don't care! Go AWAY!" the voice shouted, louder, if possible.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssseeeeeeeeee?" Although the person couldn't see him, Godric pushed his lower lip out and trembled it, all doe eyed. No one could resist it when he did that.

He heard a sigh coming from the other side of the door. "Fine," came the muffled reply. Godric punched his fist in the air triumphantly, before the door opened and an extremely annoyed Salazar Slytherin came into view.

"In."

Godric didn't need to be told twice. He squeezed in past the gap in the door and sat on the Queen-sized bed. Needless to say, the bed covers were green and silver, as was most of the room.

"Come sit, Salazar," the thirty-year-old brunette said invitingly, patting the bed next to him.

Salazar curled his lip in disgust and chose a seat in an armchair facing Godric, but somehow managing to be as far away from him as possible. Godric pouted, but didn't say anything. The two wizards sat in silence for a few moments, before Salazar broke it by asking, "Why are _you_ here?"

"You know as well as I do, Salazar."

The blonde cocked his head to one side, his eyes wide and innocent. "Let's pretend I don't know why you're here, shall we?"

Godric sighed and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Okay…I'm here to tell you the truth. Nothing, I repeat, nothing, happened that night. It was all a mistake, I swe-"

"Mistake?" Godric flinched at the hiss of a voice. "There was no _mistake_, as you put it, Godric. I walk into your room at night, and I see you _kissing_ that blasted woman…what's her name? Rowena's sister?"

"Rayne?" As soon as he said the name, Godric swore inwardly.

"See? See? It's so obvious you're having an affair!"

Godric stood and took a few steps toward the fuming man. "Now, Salazar-"

"Don't you _dare_ 'Now, Salazar,' me! I saw you! It was like you were both joined at the lips! Do you have any idea how it hurts, seeing the one you love kissing someone else?"

Godric waited until the other man had stopped ranting, and then approached him slowly. "Salazar, I love you. Rayne…she cornered me, I swear. I had nothing to do with it, you have to believe me!" His mauve eyes were pleading.

The other man looked up at him. "Must I?"

"You have to…"

Salazar only repeated himself. "Must I?"

Godric didn't answer and instead kneeled down in front of the chair so he was eye level with Salazar. He then leaned forward just a little bit, and their lips met in a kiss. Though they had shared many kisses, this one differed from the rest, because it contained only one emotion. Love.

Against his will, Salazar found himself actively participating in the kiss, his hands snaking up behind Godric's head to pull him closer. The other man's hands went around Salazar's waist, pulling him up and backwards, toward the bed.

From there on it was the removal of clothes, the careless tangle of limbs and the many moans and groans of pleasure.

When Godric opened his eyes a few hours later, Salazar was not there. Shrugging, thinking the other man was already awake and doing other things, he was about to go back to sleep when his eyes fell upon a piece of parchment with his name on.

Frowning, he picked the letter up and lit the candle on his bedside with a wave of his hand. The letter, obviously in Salazar's writing, said:

_Godric,_

_I have realised that I was indeed wrong to jump to conclusions about…well, you know. I love you, and I know you love me._

_But, even so, it is best we part ways. It is only a matter of time before others see past our hostile façades, and find out the true nature of our relationship. This I cannot bear to happen. We are great wizards of out time. I cannot take the rejection from the world due to some prejudice about gay wizards._

_Also, if you remain with me, and I with you, neither of us can bear child. Our line would end, and what then?_

_This is why we, sadly, cannot be. Some things are more important than love. I have left far from Hogwarts, maybe to find one to continue my line. Do not try to find me, Godric. Take care of the school._

_I love you._

_Salazar Slytherin._

OoOoOoOoOo

Well? Well? How was it? OOC, probably, but nothing much was said about the founders in the first place, so whatever.

Rowena: It's not like we didn't find out about Salazar and Godric already, I mean, _come on_.

Helga: Yeah! They practically kiss every time they meet!

Salazar: Shut up! I'm trying to snog here!

Godric: And a good job he's doing, too!

Anila: You're all supposed to be dead! Urgh. See what happens when you temporarily bring people from the dead? They step all over you and refuse to go back to sleep! Anyway. Review!

Godric: Yeah, review, and I'll even send you a video of me and Salazar doing kinky things using whips and chains!

Anila & Salazar: SHUT UP!


End file.
